


Ties That Never Break

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Binhwan - Freeform, Biting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: Jinhwan doesn't usually clean Hanbin's stuff. But on the odd day that he did, he found something quite amusing.One thing led to the next and sex was something the table served.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: That Secret Stash of Smut





	Ties That Never Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey!  
> So here's a BinHwan oneshot from my secret stash!  
> I know, it's totally different from what I usually write but... heh.  
> I wanted to share this one along with my BobHwan one shot. Maybe a DoubleB next? Who knows?  
> Hope yall like it and don't forget to leave a comment! Thanks!

Jinhwan sighed when he noticed a red line on the floor. Hanbin was probably rushing things again that he didn’t bother cleaning his room before leaving. He didn’t mind picking up after him, especially since he’s usually the one that’s messy. But he often cleans when it’s his things, he just respected Hanbin’s things and cleaned them since his lover didn’t want to see his things getting dirty.

The surprise on Jinhwan’s face couldn’t be drawn when he saw that the red line he thought was nothing was actually a red rope that Japanese people used for sexual practices. Jinhwan immediately felt his cheeks turn hot while holding the rope. Aside from the rope that fell from the cabinet, he saw a book right over it.

_“The art of rope bondage”_

Jinhwan couldn’t take his eyes away from it, missing the fact that the door opened followed by Hanbin who was asking about something.

“Babe have you seen the—”

Jinhwan turned around to catch Hanbin’s eyes looking at the rope on his hand. He immediately hid it behind him, unsure why he even did so when Hanbin already saw what he was holding.

“What… are you doing?” Hanbin asked, stepping into the room before crossing his arms.

“I was going to clean the room and I… I didn’t mean to touch it, but when I opened the cabinet it fell and… and—I’m sorry…” Jinhwan whispered his apology, lowering his head to hide the blush on his cheeks. He didn’t want to show Hanbin that he was surprised to see the latter’s preferences.

“Not that I mind… But do you?” Hanbin asked, which made the older question things. “What do you mean?”

Hanbin took tentative steps toward Jinhwan, steps that made the latter move backward as if Hanbin was trying to corner his prey. The latter swallowed the lump that formed in his throat when he felt the wall hit his back. He felt something cold on his arm and the next thing he knew, Hanbin’s hands were already holding on to his arm to reach for the rope.

“Do you mind me trying it on you?”

Jinhwan wasn’t sure why he agreed to Hanbin. It was probably the way his lips moved that hypnotized him into agreeing or it could also be his eyes that stared at him as if asking his soul to say yes. Either way, if he knew he’d be in this kind of predicament he wouldn’t have agreed. But the way Hanbin’s touch sent shivers down his body gave him some kind of weakness over his lover. The places he touched felt surreal as if the ice-cold feeling never leaves.

The ropes were hard on him and yet he could feel an erection stand proud despite the slow yet precise knots Hanbin made. He wasn’t sure if his lover was doing it on purpose but the way he passed his hand inches away from his throbbing member drove him into the doors of ecstasy trying to knock on it but failing to open it.

Just when he thought he wouldn’t feel even more embarrassed, he was wrong. Hanbin pulled away from him and stared at his work of art before feeling Jinhwan up. The mere pleasure of Hanbin’s hands on his body with ropes halting his movements gave him that feeling of helplessness with heightened reflexes to the outpouring pleasure that surrounded his body.

Jinhwan gasped at the contact when Hanbin’s hand passed by his thigh again, this time he felt the younger’s hand hovering over his pounding hard-on. He looked at the younger and he knew the other was teasing him.

“Hanbin please…” Jinhwan couldn’t help but beg.

“Please what?”

“P-Please…”

“I don’t know what you want me to do if you don’t explain it…” Hanbin’s breath felt like ice cubes leaving a trail of wet path along his ear. Jinhwan gritted his teeth as his insides trembled with excitement, hopeful of what lies ahead.

“Fuck… Please, fuck me!”

A smirk left Hanbin’s lips before his hand landed on Jinhwan’s erection. The older yelped when Hanbin gripped him with complete control. The force was enough to give him pleasure even with just a touch but with Hanbin gripping him, he felt like he could climax any moment.

Hanbin licked his lips, showing the fangs that had appeared due to his thirst and uncontrollable lust towards the older. Jinhwan’s cries became needy groans as if asking to be engulfed in pain. He whimpered when he felt something piercing through his thigh. He panted in complete pleasure when Hanbin started sucking his blood. The intoxicating rush of pain tickled his very bones into submission.

“Oh god… H-Hanbin…Aaahhh… Hanbin… nnggghh!” Jinhwan panted, body convulsing in sheer ecstasy.

“Shh… I’m not rushing this… I wanna enjoy seeing you like this, babe. You look so fucking delicious.” There was darkness filling those words and Jinhwan felt tears slowly forming in his eyes. The mere thought that this was going to be another mind-blowing sex excited him that he couldn’t even control his emotions.

“Ahhnngghh!!” Jinhwan shrieked with the new sensation of Hanbin’s fangs piercing through his waist. His eyes rolled back as the sensation pulled him to drown in a wave of euphoria. He was pulled into an enchanted world of pure lust and passion. The continuous stimulation brought was pushing him for a release but there was something missing. There was something he needed.

“Babe… I need it.” Jinhwan begged, eyes looking at his lover with his pulsating shaft standing proud amidst the continuous piercing pleasure.

“Need what?” Hanbin exhaled, pulling away from the older with blood staining his lips. His tongue licking the remains of his feed with tantalizing eyes drowning in the emotions that Jinhwan has been feeling.

His eyes were ready to devour Jinhwan and the older knew quite well how Hanbin moved when he was like this. The hunger was translated into mind-blowing sex for Jinhwan and he craved for it. He needed it, no, he wanted it and he had to get it now.

“I need you in me…” Jinhwan moaned, trying to move but the restraints holding him back. The ropes tightening each time he tries to move and free himself.

Hanbin felt his instinct act on impulse. Seeing his prey trapped awakened his inner vampiric fantasies. His instinct releasing the need to taste every part of Jinhwan’s being. Hanbin’s tongue landing on Jinhwan’s skin, sending shivers down his spine. Sharp fangs trying to embed itself into his very core before lips reached for his neck, and this time a desirous shriek left the latter’s lips when Hanbin’s fangs dug deep into his most sensitive spot.

Hanbin gulped more blood while his lover sank more into the hole of ecstasy, losing himself over the pleasure of pain and lust. “”H-Hanbin… Please…”

Jinhwan’s begging noise turned into moaning music once Hanbin pulled back to lap on the juices that had escaped his trembling erection. Jinhwan was already trying to wriggle out of the ropes and Hanbin couldn’t help but feel more turned on, seeing a prey tied up with no possible escape.

The fact that Hanbin has been biting Jinhwan nonstop was also pulling him into the drunken state of ecstasy. He looked back at his lover who was begging for his cock to fill him and finally reach his desired orgasm. He obliged, though quite intoxicated by the strong emotion carried on with Jinhwan’s blood.

Hanbin placed himself in between Jinhwan’s legs, licking his lips as he stared at his mate. The lover he was bound for life. Satisfaction filled him, pleasure pumped into his veins and desire pushed his lips to meet Jinhwan’s. They were as soft as they always have been. But they felt inviting, no… they felt like flesh awaiting clothing on a cold winter night.

He felt Jinhwan’s heat encircling his tongue. His lover’s kissing technique always left him speechless yet more aroused than when he started. If he could, he would love to devour Jinhwan but he’d never do such a thing. Though humans were nothing but food for vampires, Jinhwan was different.

Jinhwan was like a spark of flame in the midst of a cold snowstorm. He was the very symbol of life.

So whenever Hanbin touched Jinhwan, he felt life breathing into his very being. His lips burned with the breath of touch, his heart pumped with the blood of life and his mind awakened as if love was explainable more than a mystery for anyone.

Hanbin licked Jinhwan’s chin, tongue touching his neck before fangs touched the latter’s shoulder. A mouthy groan escaped Jinhwan’s lips but Hanbin could feel the erection from his lover throb in excitement. There was nothing more but pain when he did this to other humans but Jinhwan always felt exhilarated with his fangs buried into his skin.

“Hanbin… In me… Now!” Jinhwan begged.

Hanbin felt his mind lost into the words that asked for him. He was already feeling more aroused than usual but Jinhwan was making him feel different. As if he’s been stuck in a well and the first drop of air was nothing but his lover’s breath.

Jinhwan let out a satisfying groan the moment Hanbin placed his erection along his waiting hole. Trespassing on his entrance, Jinhwan shrieked in pleasure. No words could ever describe the mixture of pain and utter bliss he felt. Hanbin’s entire blessing, gracing him with continuous thrusting. One of which Jinhwan had prayed over and over again. Groans and moans escaped their lips with Jinhwan’s voice louder every second Hanbin thrust deeper into him.

Hanbin leaned forward capturing Jinhwan’s lips. The supple feeling of the older on his own lips brought an unsurmountable softness he’d been addicted to since the start of their relationship.

Each thrust garner lovely wails of addictive ecstasy. Hanbin loved what he heard. He loved the sounds that filled his ears as if nothing else could satisfy his lover. Lips tugging into a smile when he repositioned Jinhwan and turned him over with his face on the bed. His hand finding its way to his lover’s nape and pressing hard as the thrusts became violently obsessive.

Jinhwan couldn’t hold anything back at this point. With his sweet spot was continuously pummeled with Hanbin’s hard erection, Jinhwan’s liquid squirted directly on the bed. His body trembled at the pleasure that rammed into his very being. He felt his cum flowing continuously as Hanbin continued to batter his hole.

Jinhwan could feel his mind repeatedly scream for more as if letting out his white liquid wasn’t enough. Even his body begged for more. It was an amazing feeling. He wanted to experience more of it. He wanted Hanbin to act like this. Like a hound lost deep into his predatorial instinct.

A loud shriek came out of Jinhwan’s lips when Hanbin pulled out everything only to ram it all back in balls deep into his lover’s hole. He hissed before leaning forward and placing his fangs on the other’s shoulder. He licked the place he wanted to bite before digging the fangs that wanted to pierce into the hot skin that waited on him.

Hanbin could only hear Jinhwan’s pleasure-filled cries and the sound felt like music in his mind. There was nothing stopping him, and he felt his entire being churn into the predator that he was.

But he held himself from losing it. He would never destroy the flame that sparked life in his cold darkness. Jinhwan wasn’t just any human, he was his lover and he’ll be damned if he ever hurt him.

“Hanbin… Oh god… It feels so good!” Jinhwan uttered.

It was a line he didn’t want to cross but Jinhwan was tempting him so much that it was getting hard not to step into it.

Hanbin pulled out, turning Jinhwan yet again. But this time he wanted to stare into his lover’s eyes as he rammed his own length deep inside that hole that brought pleasure to his lover. He wanted to see Jinhwan’s expression, he wanted to hear Jinhwan’s cries, and he wanted to taste Jinhwan’s pleasure as his tongue scrambled along his body.

Jinhwan’s eyes landed directly on Hanbin’s. The guy looked like he was asking for permission and though he didn’t know what it was, he felt like agreeing to it. That moment felt so serene that he couldn’t even refuse Hanbin. If the guy asked for his soul he’d probably give it away with the amount of pleasure he felt.

Hanbin stared at Jinhwan who licked his lips before tasting his own. He felt Jinhwan’s hole tighten around him when their tongues collided, the taste didn’t seem to bother his lover but he was sure that his mind fluttered at the point where he wanted to feel more.

He could feel Jinhwan’s body craving for more. Hoping to conquer more of Hanbin’s desire. He could feel his erection throb inside his lover as their lips touched. Jinhwan pulled away before biting Hanbin’s neck. A smirk left his lips, “Look who’s biting who now.”

“I’m allowed to bite if I want to.” Jinhwan reasoned before moaning loudly when Hanbin hammered inside his lover again. He loved the sound that Jinhwan let out as he moaned directly to his ear.

“You sound so fucking good.” Hanbin’s voice was so alluring that Jinhwan’s body unconsciously reacted by gripping his lover’s shaft.

Hanbin couldn’t help but chuckle at the cute gesture. But more than that, he felt the need to bite Jinhwan again. He wanted to lick him clean and suck him dry.

“You’re salivating again…” Jinhwan uttered in a sing-song voice.

Hanbin always thought it was one of Jinhwan’s charms. The guy could still carry a melody, even with his member waving right into his territory. Hanbin licked his lips before whispering something to Jinhwan’s ear and the guy immediately screamed in pleasure as Hanbin strike his sweet spot with cold liquid spurting out inside him.

Jinhwan’s body arched at the filling occupied his hole. He felt his body convulsing at the sex that almost made him lose his mind.

Hanbin, on the other hand, leaned his forehead to Jinhwan’s shoulder. Heavy breaths left his lips as he took in the lovely scent of his lover. He loved that smell, the scent of content. He loved it when his lover felt complete. And he couldn’t help but bite his lip when times of melding their body as one gave contentment to his lover. It was satisfactory for him that it wasn’t just him that felt this way.

“You… were too much.” Hanbin couldn’t help but snort at the comment. He knew Jinhwan was lying since he was more than satisfied with his performance.

“You loved it, didn’t you?” Hanbin smirked but his lover just complained despite the obvious blush on his face. He smiled to himself as he listened to Jinhwan’s complaints about the rope and how he needed it gone.

Hanbin sighed before placing the rope back into the cabinet, knowing that it’ll be a while before he could use it again.

“You… don’t have to look like you lost something you know…” Jinhwan uttered, earning his lover’s attention. “It’s not like… I hated it too much.”

Hanbin couldn’t help but smile at the statement. Humans were difficult. They lied, they said things they didn’t mean and they even swear. But Jinhwan was different. He wasn’t just any human. He was Hanbin’s human… and he’ll always, _always_ be his.


End file.
